<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(almost) ROBBED! by ellia_rose_and_thorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361196">(almost) ROBBED!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia_rose_and_thorns/pseuds/ellia_rose_and_thorns'>ellia_rose_and_thorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia_rose_and_thorns/pseuds/ellia_rose_and_thorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edna Mode is (almost) robbed by Carmen Sandiego</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (almost) ROBBED!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edna Mode was impressed. She knew she should have been furious, and she was, but she couldn't help but be impressed by the bold young woman that broke through all her security guards, hacked the cameras, made her way to Edna Modes's office, and all for.. what? Edna wouldn't know until she checked the one camera that the woman didn't know existed. Speaking of which, Edna sipped her tea and nodded to the guard holding the remote. He pressed play on the tape.</p>
<p>A woman enters the room silently with the grace of a feline. She has a red coat and hat with thick brown-red locks and grey-blue eyes.</p>
<p>Edna Mode nods. It's just as she suspected. Carmen Sandiego.</p>
<p>Carmen Sandiego pulls out a flashlight and shines it on the desk to reveal Edna's stacks of work. She looks worried, and whispers so softly the camera almost didn't catch it,<br/>
" Player, what do I do with all of this?" a pause, and then 
" there's too much just for me to take" another pause. 
"Okay, got it" before pulling out a bag and scooping up the sketches.<br/>
The paper rustles and something float to the floor. Carmen bends down to pick it up and freezes.<br/>
"...Player are you sure that this designer makes stuff for supervillains?" she starts laughing unexpectedly. in between chuckles she says
" cause.. it looks like... elastigirl's ... costume..." another muffled round of laughter. The thief takes out the sketches from her bag and sets them down on the counter. she grabs a pen and scribbles on the napkin that was currently in Edna's hand<br/>
"Oops sorry, really thought you were evil"</p>
<p>The guard pauses the tape there and looks at Edna Mode. The eccentric designer hands him her tea and walks to her room.<br/>
"If that's all, I'm going back to bed."</p>
<p>Except, she couldn't. She just kept tossing and turning, her mind not letting her forget about Carmen Sandiego and her strange behavior. Finally, she sits up and decides that sleep is for the weak, and she needed answers.<br/>
Edna Mode reached other to her nightstand for her sketchbook and got to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edna Mode decides to design something for Carmen Sandiego</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long! i will have more soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Times like this, Edna Mode wished she had chosen an easier career.<br/>

Her thought process when she sat down with her notebook went something like this:<br/>

Red is obviously her signature color, but its too bad, red is very easy to spot. There are no powers that I am aware of, so I'll cover all the bases anyway. The hat and coat have lots of potential, hidden weapons, pockets for weapons, snacks, weapons that look like everyday items, like the classic lipstick/taser. It must be resilient, flexible, fireproof, washable, light, warm, oh so much to do!<br/>

In the end, she kept the design for the coat the same.<br/>

By the time the sun rose, Edna's enormous bed was littered with crumpled up papers and pen ink. She decided it was time to get up and organized the piles into "no" "maybe" and "yes". She would later oversee the production. But now...<br/>
Edna Mode checked the clock above the doorway. Oh dear, it was later than she thought... Time to get to her actual job. She sighed through her nose at the thought of having to deal with the snooty models once again, before remembering that she didn't actually have to see them that day.<br/>

Now, as for getting the suit to Carmen Sandiego...  She had some contacts.<br/>

Edna Mode picked up the phone at her bedside table and dialed. It picked up after only one ring.<br/>

"Helooo" someone said<br/>
"Darling!" Edna Mode replied " I have a job for you. Or, more accurately, your psychometry... Come today at 3:00 so we can discuss it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I AM AN IDIOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>me, explaining how I am an idiot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, there Carmen Sandiego fans, my name is ellia_rose_and_thorns, the creator of these fanfics, and I am an idiot. And like most idiots, I do idiotic stuff at idiotic times. For example, writing a continuation of fanfic, and forgetting to include it in said fanfic. NOW, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD DO THAT!? am I right!?! <br/>I did. <br/>Anyway, its called tread lightly, and you can find it in the little search thing.<br/>I am really sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crimson Red Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmen receives a gift from Edna Mode</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen Sandiego had been looking forward to her day off from crime-fighting, but it was cut short by a package that arrived at her door.<br/> It was a shiny crimson red box. Carmen opened it slowly, as if she couldn't care less what was in the box, but couldn't contain her curiosity when she lifted black gloves from a material that she did not recognize. The moment she lifted them out of the box, however, she could tell that there was something different about it. It was sturdy and flexible and reminded Carmen of the nano smart fabric she had once intercepted on one of her missions.<br/>Underneath the gloves was a handwritten note on elegant stationery that said:<br/>"Dinner at 6:oo pm, You know the way. Come in through the gate this time please"<br/>Carmen flipped it over, but there was nothing more.<br/>The package had no return address, but It didn't matter, Carmen knew the way. <br/>She checked the red watch on her wrist. If she left now she could still make it to Metroville by 6 on the jet, but she had to go quickly. Carmen rushed to her room and packed a bag while calling Player.<br/>"Hey, Player? Remember that Edna Mode person? well, I have dinner with her, can you get me the jet?" She said looking through her closet for a formal dress and her trademark coat.<br/>" Sure Red, but Metroville is far, why don't you bring Shadowson or the twins?" Carmen could hear the concern in his voice.<br/>"They're out shopping and won't be back until later, and I have to go now or I'll miss my appointment." Now, shoes, shoes aha! there they were, hiding behind her boots. Should she take the boots?<br/>" Be careful Red, this Edna Mode person might not be Vile, but that won't mean that she won't rat you out"<br/>" I got it, just get me that jet, ill be there in 30."<br/>Carmen ended the call and looked at her bag in satisfaction. dress, coat, toiletries, pj's, what was she forgetting? Carmen walked back to the kitchen and carefully and examined the gloves again.<br/>Who was Edna Mode? she asked herself while putting the gloves in her duffle bag" and what did she want from her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner with a Millionaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmen meets Edna Mode for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen Sandiego sighed through her nose as she looked at herself in her hotel's full-length mirror. In her rushed packing, she hadn't been paying attention to the dress she had brought and been disappointed to find that it was a ruby red knee-length dress with bell sleeves, which could be problematic when eating. Oh well, It's not like she could hop on a plane back to San Diego for another one. She was late as it was. </p>
<p>As requested, She went through Edna Mode's front gate this time. The sun was just beginning to set, and in the hazy orange glow, Carmen was able to admire the large mansion, something she never got to do when she was, erm, breaking in. It was really quite a task in itself. The eccentric billionaire had a kind of security system that could rival Docter Bellum's. Player had spent the better part of a day hacking into her system and disabling the missiles and bombs and grenades. </p>
<p>At the gate, the designer herself was at the camera to let Carmen in.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming in through the gate this time," Edna said in a monotone voice.</p>
<p>" Least I can do since I almost robbed you" Carmen replied leaning out her window. "Sorry about that by the way."</p>
<p>Edna squinted at her. " Apology accepted."</p>
<p>The gate swung open and Edna disappeared from the screen</p>
<p>Carmen shrugged and rode on through. When Edna opened the door for her, Carmen was started by how small she was in person, before remembering how all the furniture she had passed last night had been miniature. </p>
<p>" Join me at the dinner table darling, we have much to discuss."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I posted. The fact is, I was completely fine with not finishing at all, until I had another great idea for a fanfic, and told myself, : you will NOT start another story without finishing your first. NOT AGAIN.<br/>So here it is! ( not the end of course) Im thinking of stretching this out for another "chapter" , maybe two if my demons allow.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To find out where the Incredibles takes place was a bit weird. Apparently, its Metrovile in 1962. Metroville is based on Metropolis from Super Man, and superman was filmed in las Angeles, but Metroville is supposed to be in Illinois, It takes six hours to get from San Diego, California to Illinois, but a jet fly twice as fast as a commercial plane, meaning it probably would take almost three hours to get there. There is an obvious time difference, The incredible being in 1962 and Carmen being in modern-day, but we are going to ignore that for the sake of fanfictions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>